


Don't push me away

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Series: Malec Drabbles [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Heart to Hearts, Hope, M/M, Promises, Spoilers for Season Two, Trust, basically the scene from the trailer but cute, romantic views, taking things one step at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: The "don't push me away" scene from the trailer with a more optimistic turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BEYOND EXCITED FOR SEASON TWO. I hope you guys know that, because the trailer and those clips basically killed me, I'm writing this from my grave. Anyways, when this little Malec scene happened in the trailer everybody started making theories and assumptions (most of them sad ones) so I wanted to write something more optimistic about it. And this happened, basically. Enjoy! c:

“When things get crazy… _don’t push me away_.”

Alec stares into Magnus’ eyes, his mouth half open with a sentence he can’t find in his own mind. It was easy to forget that Magnus was a wise centuries old warlock when he looked as young as he did; it was even harder to remember that Magnus was able to read Alec’s intention as if he were yelling them to his face.

When that same morning Magnus appeared at the institute -after being called by Isabelle asking for his help in tracking Jace, Alec was so deeply troubled and scared in light of all the recent events that he, almost unconsciously, tried to ignore Magnus’ presence and talking to him just if it was necessary. All in that stupid soldier-like manner he learned over the years.

Alec could be bad at reading insinuations, but it was clear to him that Magnus was hurt because of this. And now that he sneaked out of the institute to go to the loft, Magnus was obviously telling him what he needed to hear the most.

Magnus was offering support even in bad times as this. He could lose everything and risk his own life for this cause, but he was telling Alec that he wanted to be there for him. He couldn’t help but stare at Magnus with longing and care, because how could he not? Magnus was the first person Alec liked outside of Jace. But even then this feeling was kind of different.

Because this wasn’t a one-sided thing. They were together in this.

Alec’s eyes went down and he saw how Magnus’ hand was hovering close to his arm but not quite touching him, like he was controlling himself not to scare Alec off.

“I think,” Alec started, and it was so sudden Magnus flinched a little, “that at this point, you can touch me if you want.”

Of course Alec didn’t sound as confident as he would’ve preferred, but he just wanted to get his point across. From the very beginning of their relationship, Alec noticed that Magnus tried to avoid touching him without his permission or if he didn’t start the contact himself; and while he appreciated this gesture, Alec wanted to believe their relationship as it was right now allowed them to share more than just words.

It was all a thing of evolution and growth, but this exact thing didn’t seem harmful.

“I will prefer it, actually,” Alec corrected himself quickly, just so Magnus could understand that he was serious, even when he didn’t sound so sure.

A little smile pulled at Magnus’ lips and very slowly, like he wanted to be extremely careful not to make Alec uncomfortable, he placed one of his hands over the one Alec was resting on the balcony’s railing. It was a small gesture, but one Alec found incredibly important and comforting. Magnus was just staring back at him; his brown eyes looking for something in Alec’s hazel ones.

“ _Don’t push me away_ , please,” Magnus repeated and when he continued, his other hand went to cup Alec’s cheek. “Can you do that for me?”

Alec leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and allowing not only his body to relax, but also his mind. It was true that many things were wrong in terms of his life, the Clave and the shadow world, but it was also true that he was safe here, and that he had Magnus’ support even if sometimes he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Magnus’ thumb drew circles on his skin throughout the whole time it took him to take a deep breath and open his eyes again. There was hope and worry in Magnus’ face, things that Alec felt like wiping away forever; he didn’t need a lot of time with him to know that Magnus deserved better than him or the troubles he was getting from them.

“I will try,” Alec whispered, moving his free hand to place it over the one Magnus already had on his cheek. “I _promise_.”

The word took Magnus by surprise, but he quickly recovered of his astonishment to smile at Alec. Magnus knew Alec, and he knew that he will do everything in his power to keep his word.

Alec turned the palm standing over the railing up just so he could twine his fingers with Magnus’. He also took a quick step towards him until they were so close their breaths mixed in the air. New York’s lights and the starry night were surrounding them, and there was a strange feeling of peacefulness and a comfortable silence around them, as if they just excluded themselves from the outside world.

And then Alec was kissing Magnus, and Magnus was kissing Alec back. And it was slow and caring; a confirmation of Alec’s promise and another one telling Magnus that this was real, and that he wasn’t pushing any of this away anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it (or not lol) please leave a comment! I love reading your thoughts. As always, please know that I have a tumblr ([@Alecspookylightwood](http://alecspookylightwood.tumblr.com)) where you can always talk to me! c:
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
